Amor Fati
by chibiaries
Summary: Scenes between Yuko and Clow Reed. Friendship. Colleagues. Love. Hitsuzen. Pairing: YukoxClow.
1. Agonizing

This is what happens when I get bored studying SAT words…New stories!

Yay! And I got a good score on my third time. Victory dance!

Yuko: "Bring out the sake! We must celebrate!"

Watanuki: *mutters* Crazy alcoholics…

Mokona: *squeals in anticipation*

Doumeki: ….

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nada. Not even a Mokona. *sniffles*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

apotheosis----n. elevation to godhood

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometimes, she could see too much.

Too many roads ahead of them, each twist and turn haunted by pain, regret, and what-ifs. She exhaled, and a drowsy circle of smoke dissipated in the air, leaving behind a fleeting scent of exotic spices and a hint of lavender. Interrupting her musings, the tall figure on her right began to speak, as if he could read her mind.

"There is only so much we can do. It is simply mathematically impossible, even for us, to predict the happenings in all the dimensions. The best we can do is to analyze every possible outcome and prepare for it. All our combined powers can only show us a vague outline of the unknown future."

He adjusted his spectacles with a distracted air, flipped through a large tome, rustling yellowed pages, and scribbled down indecipherable symbols; a few minutes later, he sighed. "They'll certainly need all the assistance we can offer them."

Petulantly, the lady arrayed in a fantastical dress of black asked, "What are we exactly, dear one? We are neither spectators, nor participants; nor are we indifferent outsiders."

He glanced up, his dark eyes contemplative. "We have surpassed many in the magic arts, and our lifespan far exceeds a normal human; yet we lack the omniscience and power of the gods of legend. We interfere when we must, a nudge here and there, to ensure the continuation of space-time itself." A slight pause. "I suppose we are the guardians of the dimensions, guides of sorts."

She laughed ruefully, her hair swishing around her; dark weeping willow leaves disturbed by a breeze. "That's one way of putting it."

XXXXXXXX

A/N: Liked it? Please review. More to come. I'm taking a short break from Ambiguity at the moment. I'm not too sure if this is a drabble….*shrugs* Sorry for weird spacing...


	2. Bottled Up

2nd drabble thing! Hooray! I'm probably going to go all the way to Z.

Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHolic or any of Clamp's respective characters. I wish I did, but that price would probably be half of my lifespan or something.

XxxxxXxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bacchanalian: adj. drunken

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer…"

The tall, dark haired man quickly crossed a hallway and cautiously edged into a dimly lit room to find an obviously drunk Yuko singing off-key, with about twenty empty bottles of her best sake haphazardly strewn on a table. This scene in itself was not an unusual one to the wizard. What was shocking though, was that Yuko was actually crying—_crying!_—great streams of gleaming liquid trailing off her cheeks and plinking into an empty sake bottle in her hand. It took her a few seconds to notice his entrance.

"Clow-hic….be a dear, and get me another hic-bottle."

He allowed himself a small groan. The last thing he needed after a whole day of translating volumes of spells from ancient Sanskrit was an emotionally disturbed and extremely intoxicated Yuko. Which was saying something, because he had personally seen her down around thirty bottles of sake for a bet; needless to say, her opponent passed out around his tenth bottle, and Yuko kept on drinking long after she had won.

"I think you've had enough to drink for one night." he muttered, gliding across the room to intercept a newly opened bottle that she was raising to her lips.

"I wish I really was heartless like you, Clow, " she slurred. "I wish, wish, the price of a wish, a witch who grants wishes…who can set a price on a dream?"

Then, she unexpectedly slumped on his shoulder, apparently unconscious, and still mumbling incoherently. Sighing, he carried Yuko to her bed (no easy task, her dress practically _doubled_ her weight) and slipped a blanket over her shoulders. The exhausted wizard threw himself into a chair and rubbed his temples.

Great.

Now he needed a drink. Or two. Knowing Yuko's ironic luck, he would probably be the one to end up with a hangover tomorrow.

His eyes scanned the room and landed on the still full bottles of her favorite sake to be found in all the dimensions (he may have snuck a taste from her stores, once or twice).

Oh well, it wouldn't do to waste good alcohol.


End file.
